


Morning Bliss

by CumberCurlyGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: Rosie sneaks into bed with Sherlock and John one morning and much cuddling ensues.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> In response to #always1895 fic prompt challenge by FinAmour. The Science of Snuggles

Rosie opened the door slowly and peeked in. Poppy and Daddums were still asleep. Clutching her stuffed bear “Bear,” she tiptoed to the foot of the bed. Poppy was on his back, snoring softly. Daddums was on his stomach, completely covered by the duvet, with just a few dark curls and a bit of forehead visible on the pillow. It was early, and the morning sun was just beginning to brighten the room. Rosie considered her options.  

Still clutching Bear, she lifted the duvet from the foot of the bed and crawled beneath it. Up onto the mattress, she climbed. It was dark and stuffy under the covers, but she wasn’t afraid. She was a brave little girl, and besides, Bear was with her. Slowly she made her way between Poppy and Daddums. Daddums shifted a bit and Rosie stopped and waited. When he was still, she continued to crawl.  Finally, her head popped out from beneath the duvet and she took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh cool air. She made sure Bear’s head was out too, then turned over and lay on her back, wriggling into a comfortable position between her fathers. She looked at one, and then the other. Rosie loved week-end mornings. She had been promised a trip to the zoo today and she had been so excited that she hadn’t been able to sleep. Now, cozy and snug with Poppy and Daddums, she hugged Bear, closed her eyes, and drifted off.

John slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the bright morning sun. He was just starting to stretch when he discovered Rosie asleep beside him. Carefully, he rolled to his side and looked at his daughter. Her golden curls lay mussed and soft on her forehead, and her little pink mouth was parted as she breathed in and out. She was beautiful and perfect and John loved it when he woke to find her there. Usually, she was a whirlwind of movement, never standing still, so he treasured these serene moments when he could just gaze at her in wonder. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, “Good morning Bumblebee!”

Rosie opened her eyes.  

“Poppy!”

“How did you get here?” he asked, in a mock scolding voice.

“Bear and I snuck!” Rosie said proudly.

John laughed.

“We’re going to the zoo today," she declared.

“Yes, we are sweetheart. We should wake Daddums up.”

Rosie turned over to look at Daddums, still buried under the covers.

“Daddums!”

A muffled, indistinct sound emanated from beneath the duvet.

“Daddums, wake up,” she said more loudly, tugging on a lock of his hair.  

Sherlock rolled over and pulled the covers from his face.

“Bumblebee!” he exclaimed, his face lighting up in a smile.

“Good morning Daddums,” said Rosie, throwing an arm around Sherlock and planting a big kiss on his nose. “We’re going to the zoo today”.  

“Yes,” Sherlock said. “Is Bear going with us?”

“Of course.”

“So, the four of us then,” Sherlock said, giving John a quick good morning kiss as he leaned across Rosie to meet him.

“And what is Bear’s favourite animal?” John asked.

Rosie thought about this a moment and said, “the monkeys.”

“And how about you?” Sherlock asked.

“The lions!” Rosie shouted, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

“Aren’t you afraid of the lions?”

“No,” she giggled.

“You know what lions do, don’t you? They do THIS…”

Sherlock flung Rosie’s nightgown up and blew a big, wet raspberry against her belly.

She shrieked with delight and writhed as Daddum’s stubbled face tickled her.  

“Stop, Daddums! Stop!”

Sherlock stopped and all three of them giggled.

They snuggled close together for a few more minutes, talking about the animals they would see at the zoo.

Sherlock looked over Rosie at John and smiled. John smiled back.  

“I love you,” mouthed Sherlock.

“I love you too,” mouthed John.  

“Let’s make breakfast!” Shouted Rosie, jumping up and pulling them with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can bear it, this scene becomes a memory in a fic set over 40 years after this one at the end of John and Sherlock's long life together.  "The Last Summer" https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706380


End file.
